Caravan in Trouble
Overview right|thumb|Quest map Summary #Help Cynn and Mhenlo rescue the Merchant Caravan #See Laris Dankworth for your reward. Obtained from :Cynn in Eastern Frontier just outside Pockmark Flats Requirements :Prophecies Campaign character Reward :* 250 XP :* Skills :: Phantom Pain :: Fireball :: Hamstring :: Smite :: Lightning Reflexes :: Shadow of Fear Pre-Quest Dialogue :Cynn (to Caravan Guard): "You left?" :Caravan Guard: "Y...yes." :Cynn: "In the middle of a fight, you just ran off?" :Caravan Guard: "There were Storm Riders everywhere. I could've been killed." :Mhenlo: "What happened to the others? The merchant and the other guards?" :Caravan Guard: "I don't know. I didn't look back." :Mhenlo: "Balthazar does not look kindly upon cowards." :Cynn: "Neither do I." :Mhenlo: "That'll be enough Cynn. This man will have to explain himself and his actions when he reaches the Mists." Dialogue :"I'll make this short. A merchant named Laris Dankworth and his caravan have been attacked while traveling from Serenity Temple to Rin. This cowardly fellow here was hired as a guard, but once the fighting started, he turned tail and ran. Mhenlo and I are headed to Pockmark Flats to see if we can help any survivors. We could use your help. Will you come?" Intermediate Dialogue :Mhenlo: "The goddess mother has smiled upon us today." :Cynn: "That'll teach 'em. I didn't even break a sweat." :Mhenlo: "Your deeds today will be looked upon kindly by the gods." :Cynn: "We'll make sure Laris here gets back to Rin safely. Thanks for your help." :Mhenlo: "May your path be watched over from the heavens." Reward Dialogue :"Your timing is impeccable. I thought I was a goner when my hired guards started to abandon me. I owe you many thanks." Walkthrough :Head to point A in the Eastern Frontier, either from Frontier Gate or Serenity Temple. The temple is the shorter path. You will see Cynn and Mhenlo blaming a Caravan Guard for deserting the caravan. Talk to Cynn then travel south through the portal to Pockmark Flats. As soon as you zone in, you will hear fighting and you will see the caravan (Laris and 2 Ascalon Soldiers) engaging some monsters (point B). Kill the monsters then speak to Laris for your reward. :Note: Some people have encountered Storm Riders attacking the caravan, others have encountered Hulking Stone Elementals. Both manners of beast frequent this area. :This quest can be accomplished solo by any person capable of handling small mobs of the aforementioned monsters. :Tip: There is a level 4 devourer lurking near Cynn and Mhenlo as you approach the area. Take care of this mob immediately, because it can kill Cynn and you will not get the quest. This is of special concern if you are doing Frontier Gate Fugitives as you approach. You can find Footman Tate nearby, and if you accompany him back to the Frontier Gate before killing this particular devourer, you may return to find you are too late to save Cynn. Category:Prophecies quests